Quella notte Di nuovo
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Yaoi Sei X Sub ^^


Disclaimers: tutti i personaggi di questa fanfiction non sono miei(purtroppo ^^)e appartengono alle Clamp ecc, ecc...   
  
Quella notte, di nuovo...  
  
E' notte, stasera il cielo è limpido, due occhi verdi si incontrano con altri due di color nocciola; Seishiro lo guarda, sembra così innocente e puro.   
  
Le sue mani scorrono sui suoi fianchi, le palpebre si chiudono come in un sorriso.   
  
Le emozioni più calde si impadroniscono della sua mente... "Subaru... " ha bisbigliato, avvolgendo il ragazzo con le suoe braccia, passandole lievemente sotto il suo corpo  
  
"Perdonami, Subaru "  
  
Seishiro bisbiglia nel suo orecchio.  
  
La Torre di Tokyo brilla nella notte, illuminando l'intera città.   
  
Subaru lo sente stringersi a lui, le mani scivolano lungo i fianchi pallidi del giovane per poi ripercorrere lo stesso percorso al contrario.  
  
"Sei-chan... quando sei arrivato?"  
  
"Shhhh..." è l'unica risposta dell'uomo  
  
Apre un primo bottone della camicia, poi un secondo e poi ancora un terzo... e lentamente, tra un bottone e l'altro, sfiora con le sue dita la pelle del ragazzo; dolcemente l'abbraccia ancora più stretto e lo bacia intensamente così che può sentire l'odore buono del suo dopo barba, la pelle del viso liscia ed invitante.  
  
Gli sfiora con le labbra calde e umide, il collo, poi scende verso i capezzoli mordicchiando prima l'uno e poi l'altro. Fa scorrere la lingua verso il petto e poi giù verso l'ombelico.  
  
Le sue mani si muovono con una naturalezza inspiegabile.  
  
Subaru incomincia a respirare sempre più profondamente e affannosamente, prende anche lui l'iniziativa; apre dolcemente e lentamente i bottoni della camicia azzurrina e la fa cadere a lato del letto.  
  
Inizia a baciarlo sul collo, poi pian piano scende sui pettorali di Seishiro... con la lingua gli stuzzica i capezzoli, li prende tra le labbra, tra i denti... anche l'uomo sta godendo perchè, senza quasi lasciarsi accorgere, si lamenta.  
  
Continua a leccarlo e a muovere le sue mani carezzando il suo petto muscoloso...il giovane non si rende conto di quanto tempo passa ad assaggiare quel paradiso;  
  
Poi il Sakurazukamori prende il sopravvento, osserva il ragazzo: non ci aveva fatto caso, ma è vestito in modo molto sensuale anche se semplice: un pantalone nero molto aderente ed una camicia bianca con tre bottoni aperti; è sdraiato con le mani dietro la testa ed è molto eccitante vedere il suo petto che si alza ed abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro; spinge Subaru spalle al materasso, inizia a toccarlo in mezzo alle gambe, i pantaloni sono gonfi quasi fino a scoppiare, come i suoi d'altronde.  
  
Slaccia la cintura, li sbottona e tira giù la cerniera... un attimo dopo anche i boxer seguono la stessa sorte, scivolando dolcemente giù dal letto; il suo membro finalmente può ergersi senza più ostacoli.  
  
"Subaru-kun..." sospira Seishiro con una voce sensuale, ma allo stesso tempo decisa  
  
"Vuoi continuare?"  
  
Ormai il ragazzo è senza forze, consumate tutte dal piacere che sta provando in quei momenti  
  
"Si..." è la risposta secca...  
  
Il Sakurazukamori afferra il membro del ragazzo e lo lecca ricoprendolo con la sua saliva calda; un brivido percorre la schiena del ragazzo che non vorrebbe mai che tale sensazione finisca;  
  
Nel frattempo le sue dita continuano a carezzare il torace, spostandosi in continuazione da un capezzolo all'altro, dall'ombelico al collo... Subaru grida per il piacere... fin quando non riesce più a trattenersi: una quantità enorme di sperma esplode riempiendo la bocca e le mani dell'uomo più anziano...  
  
Lui allora si allontana, un rigolo di liquido gli cola dalla bocca, percorrendo il collo e il petto; il Sumeragi si avvicina, mette una mano sul petto e gli spalma lo sperma su tutto il torace, per poi assaggiarlo sul corpo del suo amante.  
  
Questa volta tocca a lui sbottonargli i pantaloni ed abbassargli la cerniera... mai compito è più piacevole. Anche lui indossa dei boxer ma non si sofferma molto a guardarli: subito li abbassa per assaporare completamente la sua virilità.  
  
Seishiro ansima a tale tocco, finchè esplode riempiendogli la bocca del suo seme.... è dolce e caldo.... è il succo della sua virilità.  
  
Nessuno dei due ha mai provato un tale piacere, entrambi cadono sfiniti sul letto e non si muovono per qualche tempo.  
  
Subaru è sfinito, tutte le sue forze si sono esaurite; avverte due braccia robuste che l'abbracciano: è il suo amante; finalmente si sente felice, sa che, anche se l'indomani si lasceranno, tutto questo accadrebbe, di nuovo, la sera dopo...  
  
  
  
*****Owari***** 


End file.
